Double Date It Up
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: A GeCe fic (with a little bit of Tynka). CeCe and Gunther decide to go out on a double date with Ty and Tinka. All seems to be going well until Flynn accidentally lets a group of guinea pigs escape from a petting zoo to invade the town.
1. Chapter 1

_My first ever Shake It Up fanfic! Enjoy! I don't own Shake It Up, it belongs to Disney Channel! (BTW Munchy's is NOT a parody of Crusty's, I couldn't think of a better restaurant name!)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_(At Shake It Up, Chicago)_

Gunther Hessenheffer walked over to his girlfriend CeCe Jones with a huge grin on his face. Without hesistation, he crept up behind her

and placed his hands over her eyes. "Guess who, Baybee!"

Despite being startled, CeCe laughed. "Oh Gunther, you really know how to surprise a girl!"

Gunther removed his hands off her eyes. His expression had turned from happy to confused. "Are you being sarcastic with me?"

"Nooo(!)" CeCe replied, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"I thought so." Gunther lowered his head.

"Come on Gunther don't be like that, I was just kidding." CeCe reassured him, placing her hand on one of his broad shoulders.

"Hey!" CeCe and Gunther turned to see Gunther's sister Tinka walking towards them with a happy expression.

"What are you so happy about?" CeCe questioned the sparkly-dressed blonde.

"I just spoke to Ty on the phone, he asked if you two wanted to go on a double date with us tonight!"

"Wow really? So he's not embarrassed to go out in public with the Hessenheffers?" CeCe joked.

Gunther and Tinka gave her an unamused look. CeCe quickly noticed and bit her bottom lip. "Again, I'm just kidding!"

Tinka rolled her eyes and then her expression turned happy again. "So are you two up for it?"

"Sure, sounds great! Where are we going and what time should we be there- wait a minute, we're going to Crusty's aren't we?" CeCe  
asked, placing her hands on her hips, her eyes blinking with suspicion.

"Why would you assume we're going there? Ty said he wanted this to be a fabulous double date!" Tinka said, making circular motions with her hands.

"He actually said the word "fabulous"?" Gunther asked, mimicking Tinka's actions.

"Well he didn't say "fabulous", he said the words "awesome" and "hip". Tinka said, with a somely expression.

CeCe raised an eyebrow. "Well as long as it's not a fast food restaurant, I'm good!"

Tinka squealed in delight. "Good! I'll call Ty and tell him!" She grabbed her betwinkled bag and reached for her cellphone and went on  
speedial to find Ty's number and then put the phone to her ear to wait for an answer.

"Hello?" Ty's voice was eventually heard at the other end of the line.

"Ty, they said yes!" Tinka told him excitedly.

"Alright, that's cool! Tell them to meet us outside Munchy's at 7:30PM! Oh, and tell them if they're late they won't be getting any  
dessert!" Ty said.

"OK, I'll see you tonight then, I can't wait!" Tinka told him, unable to conceal the excitement in her voice.

"Alright, see you tonight baby, I love you!" Ty said, sounding really happy.

"Love you too!" Tinka replied with a grin. She then hung up and put her phone back into her bag.

"So what did he say?" CeCe asked, curiously.

"Ty says to meet us outside Munchy's at 7pm." Tinka told her with a smile.

"Isn't Munchy's the drabulous restaurant that opened last week?" Gunther asked his sister with a hint of disgust in his voice.

CeCe glared at her boyfriend. "Drabulous? You mean the word Tinka used when we were forced to wear uniforms at school?"

"Well to be fair CeCe, they had no sparkles or glitter whatsoever so it was only natural to call them "drabulous"! Tinka said, fixing her  
sparkly green jacket.

"Exactly." Gunther agreed.

CeCe blinked and stared at Tinka for a few seconds with a weirded-out expression then turned back to Gunther.

(_Meanwhile, at Chicago Petting Zoo_)

Flynn Jones was sitting down on a bench along with Deuce Martinez checking his finished homework. "Well I written everything I need  
to know about guniea pigs."

"How did you manage to write down everything about them just by visiting the petting zoo?" Deuce asked with great curiousity.

"Dude, it's easy learn about guniea pigs, for example, they're part of the rodent family, they make this cute squeak and they happen to  
be really fluffy." Flynn stated, with a smug grin.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone knows that." Deuce said, raising an eyebrow.

Flynn then walked over to a group of guniea pigs that looked like they were huddled together in a corner. "Hey there little fellas!"

A white guniea pig turned around and saw Flynn staring upclose. Not a moment too soon, the guniea pig squeaked and ran off as fast  
as it's little legs could carry it. "Flynn pulled a puzzled expression. "That was weird...all I did was say "Hey there little fellas" and it runs  
for it's life."

"Maybe it's because it thought you were a great big giant?!" Deuce said, snickering.

"Very funny(!)" Flynn glared at the Cuban boy. "At least the rest of them didn't run away." Flynn quickly turned around to see the  
remaining gunieas dashing off in the same direction as the first guniea pig. Flynn's eyes widened as they managed to escape through  
the gates. Flynn then turned back to Deuce who was giving him a "you-spoke-too-soon" look.

"Maybe next time you should research a bigger animal? Like a goat or a horse!" Deuce said firmly.

"Yeah I guess." Flynn replied meekly.

"EEEEEKKKKKK! WHATS GOING ON HERE!" A voice shrieked.

Flynn and Deuce ran through the gate the guinea pigs had gone through to see one of the zoo workers, a young woman looking  
terrified. "You OK, ma'm? Deuce asked.

"A bunch of g-guniea pigs just escaped!" The woman explained, her voice very shaky. "What am I gonna tell the boss?! I might lose  
my job!"

"Don't worry, we'll get the guniea pigs back!" Flynn declared.

"Yeah, but there's just one little problem..." Deuce began "...they're probably in downtown Chicago by now!" Deuce exclaimed,  
pointing to the zoo's exit. "Where the heck are we gonna look?"

"Relax, they can't have gone too far; they're guniea pigs, they're not that fast!" Flynn told him, rolling his eyes.

"OK OK I se your point Flynn, let's go and get them back!" Deuce said.

"Thank you boys!" The zoo worker said, waving them off.

"No problem!" Flynn called, as he and Deuce headed for downtown Chicago.

* * *

**_How did you like it? I'll post the next chapter soon! R & R!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's the second chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_(Downtown Chicago, 7:00PM)_**

Ty and Tinka were standing outside Munchy's, waiting for CeCe and Gunther to arrive. "I hope they remembered the time, otherwise we will be standing here all night long." Tinka said, adjusting her hair which had a sparkly gold bow on top.

"I just they didn't get mixed up with Crusty's!" Ty joked.

"Oh Ty, don't be a goat butt! They are not that dumb!" Tinka scolded him.

"I'm just saying! It's not that hard to confuse those restaurant names." Ty snickered before quickly wiping it off to avoid another scolding.

Suddenly, a cab arrived outside and CeCe and Gunther emerged from it and approached Ty and Tinka. "Hello Baybees!" Gunther greeted, with a huge grin etched on his face. Tinka smiled and laughed while Ty rolled his eyes with a smile. "Nice of you to greet us in  
a...unique way Gunther.

"Wow, this place looks awesome! I wonder how good the food is!" CeCe chimed in, admiring the fancy-looking restaurant which was  
decorated with pink roses and it's unique logo: a plate of chicken.

"Yep, it sure is. We thought the same thing after we checked out it's website." Ty said, with a grin.

"I guess it does not look as drabulous as I thought." Gunther said, raising an eyebrow.

"Again with that word..." CeCe muttered.

"So, shall we go inside?" Tinka suggested, leading everyone inside.

"Sure, let's do this!" CeCe said, sounding excited.

* * *

**_(Meanwhile, in Downtown Chicago)_**

Flynn and Deuce were busy searching for the missing guniea pigs, that had escaped from the petting zoo. "Here little guniea pigs!" Flynn called, clapping his hands.

Deuce was walking next to him, holding a medium-sized cardboard box. "How is calling out to 6 guniea pigs gonna make them come back?"

"Do you wanna try calling them(?)" Flynn asked, his voice full of sarcasm. Deuce paused in thought, then shook his head.

"You do know that was a rhetorical question, right?" Flynn asked, wondering if he'd understood the concept.

"Well d'uh!" Deuce answered back, his eyes wide.

"Let's just keep looking." Flynn said, rolling his eyes. The two boys continued walking down the path.

Soon, they heard a rustling sound near three dustbins that were full of trash. "Hey, I think we've found one!" Flynn yelled, approaching  
one of the dustbins. He carefully moved it aside to reveal a cream-coloured guniea pig eating a piece of dried up lettuce. Flynn went to  
shout, but then remembered that guniea pigs were sensitive to noise and they would run away so he did what any other person would  
do and carefully scooped up the small rodent. "OK, I've got it Deuce, get the box!"

Deuce picked up the cardboard box and placed it on the ground and Flynn placed the guniea pig inside. "OK one down, five to go!"  
Deuce stated closing the box slightly. "Just out of curiousity Flynn, where abouts does this little alleyway lead to?"

"You're older than me, you should know!" Flynn reminded him, throwing his hands up.

"Well let's check it out." Deuce walked down the alleyway and once he'd reached the other end, he was amazed at what he saw: it was Munchy's.

Flynn had soon joined him. "Wow, now that's what I call fancy!" He grinned at the sight of the restaurant.

_**(Meanwhile, inside Munchy's)**_

CeCe, Gunther, Ty and Tinka were carefully looking at their menus, scanning all the mouth-watering starters, main courses and  
desserts. "Hey Tinka, what do you say to some spaghetti and meatballs?" Ty asked his girlfriend with a pleasant smile.

A smile spread across Tinka's face upon hearing this offer. "Ooh, sounds good Ty!"

"What shall we have, baybee?" Gunther asked CeCe, who was deep in though about her choices.

"Let's see..." CeCe looked at the menu, scanning the main meals that included turkey stuffed with ham, pizza (with a choice of  
toppings), different kinds of soup and the spaghetti and meatballs. "Ooh, they all sound great...uh...I think we should have what Ty  
and Tinka are having."

"OK, baybee." Gunther said, looking at the price of the spaghetti which was $7.50.

"Nice choice, copycats(!)." Ty joked.

CeCe and Gunther rolled their eyes. Tinka turned her menu to the back where it showed a list of drinks. "Shall we all have orange soda  
or...lemonade?" Tinka paused to view why it was on the menu.

"Definately orange soda." CeCe suggested, pointing to it on her own menu. The price was 30 cents. "It's not even that expensive!" She  
showed it to Gunther, who eyes widened in amazment.

"Last time I checked orange soda cost $1.00...well in the local supermarket anyway." Ty stated, looking at the drinks section with  
astonishment.

Soon, a blonde waitress walked over to their table. "Good evening, what will you all be having?"

"OK, we'll all have salad for our starters, spaghetti and meatballs, oh and four orange sodas." Ty said to the waitress, reading the menu. After the waitress had scribbled down their orders and left, the four teenagers began chatting away whislt waiting for their meals to be prepared. "So Gunther, I guess you never thought your sister would end up with a guy like me, right?" Ty asked his girlfriend's twin brother.

"Certainly. I thought she would have ended up with a man with the finest goat-milking skills, but hey, you are a great guy." Gunther  
commented.

"Wow...thanks man!" Ty said, amazed at this comment. "I thought you was gonna say that you'd rather Tinka go out with- oh wait..."  
He paused and then realised that Gunther had already stated the kind of boy Tinka would have met if she hadn't got together with him.

"So CeCe, where did you say Rocky had gone again?" Tinka asked the red-haired girl, trying to change the subject without any further  
akwardness.

"Oh she went to visit her aunt in New York, you know where she...almost went to become a model." CeCe answered, with a semi-  
smile.

"Please spare us the details!" Ty almost yelled, signalling his hand to stop his sister's best friend from saying anything else. "I don't really wanna think about what COULD have happened that day!"

"Sorry." CeCe said, smiling apolegetically. "How about we change the-"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

CeCe, Gunther, Ty and Tinka suddenly jumped at the sound of shrieking coming from near the kitchen, where their meals were being  
cooked. "What the heck's going on in there!?" CeCe asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Geez, it's sounds like someone's being murdered!" Ty exclaimed, turning his head to the direction of where the commotion was going on.

"Do not be silly, Ty." Gunther began. "If someone was beingg murdered, we would have been send out of here, with none of that  
delicious, mouth-watering food in our stomachs..." He grimaced at the thought of going hungry.

"OK." Ty said slowly.

Suddenly, a guniea pig scurried out of the kitchen and headed towards CeCe, Gunther, Ty and Tinka's table. "OH MY GOSH IS THAT A GUNIEA PIG!?" CeCe shouted.

"What's a guniea pig doing in here?" Tinka questioned, looking bewieldered.

"Hey, the kitchen crew should be glad it's not a goat...or an elephant!" Ty laughed.

Just then, the remaining four guinea pigs emerged from the kitchen, causing an uproar of panic throughout the entire restaurant. The smalls rodents were squeaking away running around tables. CeCe and Gunther turned to see on of the waiters on the phone.

"Yes hello Chicago Petting Zoo? You need to get down here immediatly, there are a bunch of guniea pigs running around Munchy's!" The waiter sounded just as panicked as the customers.

"Are you crazy!? Why would they go in here!?" A voice was heard from outside.

Ty's eyes widened upon hearing this voice. "Hey, I know that voice! It sounded like Deuce!"

"Well where else could they have gone!?" Another voice echoed from outside, which reached CeCe's attention first. "That sounded like Flynn!"

Suddenly, Flynn and Deuce themselves burst throught the entrance. They immediatly saw their friends. "Hey guys..." Deuce said nervously.

"You didn't tell me you were out on yet another date with Gunther." Flynn told CeCe, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well you were too busy with your homework to care, d'uh!" CeCe answered back.

"Oh yeah!" Flynn said. "Anyway, you guys haven't seen any guniea pigs running around, have you?"

"Oh we've seen them alright!" Ty explained, pointing to the furry rodents who were still running around.

"I'll get them!" Deuce said, placing the cardboard box on the ground where the first guniea was. "Here little guys! Come and join your friend! I've got some tasty lettuce from a garbage can!"

"Eww!" CeCe and others said in unison.

"What? That's where it came from." Deuce said, wondering why they were so disgusted.

"Wow. This is not how I pictured our first ever double date." CeCe said to Gunther, who was looking nervous.

"Well, maybe it was not as perfect as it should have been, but at least we had a little bit of fun." Gunther reassured her. "Even though we still haven't eaten yet..."

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Tinka said. "HURRY UP WITH OUR FOOD, WE ARE STARVING LIKE A GROUP OF HUNGRY GOATS!"

The waitress, who took their order stood up from her hiding place. "It's ready!" She gestured to a group of chefs who were carrying

their orders on separate plates.

"Finally!" Gunther yelled excitedly sitting back down in his seat.

"You sound like you haven't eaten in days, Sparkly Boy." Ty commented, also sitting back down.

"The gunieas pigs are now back in the box. "Deuce told Flynn, walking over to him.

"Well I'm glad that's over. Let's take them back to the petting zoo, and then I can finally check my homework!" Flynn said proudly. "See

you guys!" He and Deuce waved to the other before exiting the building.

"Boy, I can't wait to taste this spaghetti and meatballs!" CeCe declared, pratically drooling over her meal.

"CeCe, you do know you are literally drooling, right?" Gunther informed his girlfriend.

"Oh, well that's embarassing..." CeCe muttered, wiping her mouth with her servette.

Later, when the four teenagers had finished their meals, it wasn't long before they were tucking into their desserts: a slice of lemon meringue pie each! Once they had finished those, Ty signalled the waitress for their bill, which came to $24.94, which luckily wasn't too expensive for them, since they all decided to pay for the meal between them.

_**Later, outside Munchy's**_

The four were waiting for their cab to arrive. "That was the best meal of my life!" CeCe said, looking really pleased. "I would definately come here again!"

"Me too, baybee!" Gunther said in agreement.

"We're really glad you guys came tonight." Ty said, linking arms with Tinka, who was smiling away.

"So are we." CeCe replied. A yellow cab soon pulled up outside the restaurant. "Oh, our ride's here!"

They all climbed inside and soon they were headed back home.

* * *

**(Outside CeCe's apartment; 9:35PM)**

Gunther had allowed Ty to go ahead and take Tinka home and had decided to make sure CeCe got home safely. "I had fun tonight, Gunther."

CeCe told her boyfriend.

"I had fun too, CeCe. Gunther replied, leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

CeCe responded to the kiss by wrapping his arms around his neck. The kiss lasted for 30 seconds. When they eventually pulled apart, they both

smiled at one another. "Goodnight baybee." Gunther said to CeCe with a grin.

CeCe began to open her apartment door and then turned to face Gunther with a smile "Goodnight."

Gunther watched as CeCe entered her apartment with one last glance at her handsome boyfriend.

Gunther smiled to himself as he began exiting the building.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? Read and Review GeCe fans! ;)**_


End file.
